


lusamine grows a dick

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Ass Vore, Breast Vore, Cock Vore, acid being used on a human semi realistically, heads being crushed in, nipple vore, revenge fueled writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: crack written as seriously as possible





	lusamine grows a dick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xOceanWhispersx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xOceanWhispersx/gifts).



> you made me do this kate

A sigh escaped coral pink, soft lips as a shifting form awoke two figures. A strawberry blonde ginger woman looked up at the taller woman beside her, exhausted after their round of heavy lovemaking and only a short nap.

"Wake up dear.." The taller, pale blonde woman whispered into the ear of the woman below her, their bare breasts. The ginger squirmed beneath her as their openings touched briefly, sending electric tingles up both of their spines as their plush lips brushed up against eachother's.

Lusamine sat up and retrieved a syringe from her desk, beginning to shiver wildly as she held it up to her arm and injected slowly, puffy breaths of ecstasy leaving her throat as the blue tinged white liquid rushed into her bloodstream. The ginger woman below her cracked her eyes open, just as Lusamine put away the syringe back into the desk drawer she had obtained it from.

"..M-miss Lusamine.." The feeble voice of Kate came from below, staring wide eyed at the injection in her arm. "I..I didn't know you used.." She whispered, almost heartbroken in tone.

Lusamine smiled softly, straddling the naked woman under her as she felt the Nihilego tissue set into her own. She found it cute that the ginger cared about her after one sex session. She could care less about Kate. After all, she was her inferior, just another grunt that she had many of. "Silly girl.." Lusamine said tiredly, her legs fixed tightly on the smaller woman beneath her.

"..Lusamine?" Kate questioned softly, as the older woman's breasts began to enlarge. Fatter and fatter they got, until the ginger thought that if they got any bigger, it would burst into an amalgam of fat and blood. The strawberry blonde looked on in horror and Lusamine smiled maliciously, massaging the massive rack she now had. They were about the size of bathtubs each, and Katelyn was currently being crushed under the large tubs of fat.

Lusamine blinked as she felt a large object on top of her entrance, getting up and pushing her bathtub sized breasts out of the way. A large, 20 inch dick had sprouted atop her vagina, as thick as a watermelon girth-wise. Her buttocks had been inflated to the size of her tits, but her anus and pussy having been pristine and untouched. She suddenly felt a yearning as her eyes gazed upon the frightened ginger on the desk, and she pounced, Katelyn screaming as a fat, watermelon sized nipple flopped over her head.

"Lusamine! This isn't--" Kate started before a loud dripping noise diverted her attention. The nipple on top of her was secreting a blue-ish substance, covering Kate in seconds as the nipple hole began to stretch to an inhuman size over the top of the ginger's head. "HELP!" Katelyn screamed as the sucking vortex of the nipple slid over her face, shielding her eyes and nose, causing her to begin suffocating in breast. Kate began thrashing as the nipple closed over her neck, her lower body area wiggling and attempting to get out.

It was to no avail however, as the breast began swallowing up the aether grunt quicker, soon Kate's blue liquid covered body halfway in. It seemed as if the dirty blonde's efforts had ceased, her body going limp and squirming feebly before giving up. The giant tit quickly swallowed the rest of the fleshy meal up, storing it into it's giant chasm. Lusamine got up and began to heave as the right breast began to contract, squeezing the human body in it like a venus fly trap and suddenly popping into it's proper A cup size.

Lusamine hummed in confusion. That hadn't happened before.. She stepped out of her office, stark naked as two figures made themselves known. "Lusamine?" Wicke, the first figure, asked in disbelief as she and the man, Faba, next to her, examined the president. Lusamine blinked as a rumbling in her left, still enlarged breast began. She felt.. Hungry. As if there was another stomach in her boob, begging for another meal to balance her rack. 

She groaned as she seemingly involuntarily pounced onto Faba, the pale lime haired man screaming girlishly as he got a faceful of plush breast. Blue liquid sprayed onto him as Wicke backed up in horror, gaping her mouth open in shock. "What the hell, Miss Lusamine?!" Faba exclaimed angrily, skidding away and attempting to wipe the blue slime off. Lusamine didn't answer, but tried to, her eyes going dead soon after as she smiled a wide grin.

Her enlarged tit propelled the aether president forward, nipple engulfing Faba's legs as he widened his eyes in horror. "WICKE!" He shrieked again, spasming as the nipple swallowed him up to her shoulders. Wicke looked around, gasping for breath as she ran off in the direction of the elevator. Faba's eyes bulged at her betrayal, the last thing they would do as his body was quickly swallowed by the tit, that immediately bounced back to normal, crushing noises as breast milk now began to rain from Lusamine's normal sized nipples.

Lusamine shuddered, falling, as her eyes regained their green tint. "..wh..what..?" She moaned in pain, her enlarged ass keeping her down. Her eyes flashed to gray for a second, her eyelids snapping open as foam began to exert itself from her mouth. She was up in an instant, swiveling her head, her senses in overdrive as she tackled a nearby figure.

Lillie was just supposed to be visiting, to see the progress of her mother's sanity after the incident. But she found herself on the ground, her eyes facing a gaping chasm of Lusamine's anus. She barely had time to scream as the backdoor engulfed her head and crushed it, ass muscles spasming at the warm blood gushed around the aether president's lower hole. It was over in an instant for Lusamine's female spawn, as her ass enveloped the rest of the cooling corpse and swallowed it into her rectum. Her ass bounced back into proper form as did her tits, and Lusamine began to spring towards the elevator.

Wicke was slamming her hands onto the buttons feverishly, panicking as the elevator refused to move. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the aether president barreling towards her and let out a scream as the blonde woman smashed into her. The impact threw her against the elevator controls, breaking it as the elevator rumbled in response.

The purple haired woman groaned in pain, Lusamine's throbbing 20 incher at her chubby legs. Before she registered what happened, the inhuman sized cock sprayed blue liquid onto her. It was different from before, the blue acid digging into her clothing and dissolving it slowly before working into her skin as Wicke widened her eyes, her skin and flesh dissolving as she screamed horribly. Her eyes fizzled out of her sockets, her tongue burning from the acid as the blue liquid got into her organs and began dissolving them slowly. 

The tip of Lusamine's dick prodded against Wicke's head, her dilapidated skull breaking into mush as the cock sucked it all up. It began growing smaller as Wicke's slushy remains funnelled into it, until it was just her clitoris again, soft and plushy against her vagina. Lusamine slumped over the broken control panel, smiling serenely. 

A large shaking erupted from the elevator, and Lusamine got up shakily, deciding to get off the elevator before it malfunctioned. She was too late, however, as she saw the metal bending and eventually breaking, sending the elevator shooting down at a speed Lusamine couldn't fall fast enough to survive. The elevator landed at the ship dock floor with a loud thud, numerous aether grunts turning their heads to look on in shock as the aether president landed with a splat against the control box.


End file.
